The Unforgiven
by Debs dragon
Summary: Vegeta's thoughts as he fights his final battle with Freiza and realizes he's about to die.


Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ gang... happy now? The song "The Unforgiven" is courtesy of Metallica and all rights are theirs.

Rating: PG 13. Song fic, some swearing, violence, blood, death.

Notes: I heard this song and once reading the lyrics I immediately thought of Vegeta. I kinda like the guy and feel he has been pretty hard done by. Anyway please read and tell me what you think. Written from Vegeta's point of view.

/ _denotes song lyrics._ /

Feedback: Yes please!

" The Unforgiven "

2003-Debs-dragon

As I hung there, held firm by that creature's tail, I knew that the end was near. My battered and broken body could help my mind no more. The spirit, however, still burned strong within and that is all that kept me alive at the moment.

I felt the muscles of that tail as it closed further around my throat in an effort to crush my wind pipe. I gave a choked gurgle as I felt my mind beginning to succumb to the blackness; as it did so the words: 'my life flashed before my eyes' sprang to mind and I now understood exactly what they meant.

/_/ New blood joins this earth,  
And quickly he's subdued,  
Through constant pained disgrace,  
The young boy learns their rules. /_

From as early as I could remember Frieza had always been there. He had used our race of people for years to do his dirty work for him and supposedly rewarded us. I don't remember my mother, but had she still been alive I have no doubt that she would never have let me go to that awful creature. I couldn't blame my father... he didn't have much say in the matter. He knew how powerful Frieza really was and so for the sake of his people he sent me into Frieza's care.

I suppose he was trying to protect me, by leaving me with Frieza he figured that Frieza wouldn't harm me and therefore I would go on through time and space to keep the proud Saiyajin race alive.

I wonder if he had an idea of what Frieza's real intentions were?

And so I was trained. Trained to Lord Frieza's ways, my skills developed and refined as my race of people continued to serve the tyrant. His methods were sometimes cruel and his lackeys showed no mercy. You either gave it your all or suffered the consequences.

Gradually the brainwashing began and I found my mind bending to their will. In a sense I was being conditioned... conditioned to become an ultimate fighting machine. There was no room for emotion. They took my body and they took my mind... but I was dammed if they were going to take my soul!

_/ With time the child draws in,  
This whipping boy done wrong.  
Deprived of all his thought's  
The young man struggles on and on he's known,  
A vow unto his own,  
That never from this day,  
His will they'll take away. /_

And so I learnt Frieza's ways. I became a warrior... a warrior that killed, showed no mercy; and certainly no emotion. It came as no suprise to me when I learnt of our planet's destruction. Somehow I knew all along that Frieza would be responsible. Our proud race had become a threat to him and so he dealt with it in the only way he knew how... Annihilation.

I won't deny the pain that ripped through my heart as the souls of my people were instantly wiped from this universe. Many believe me to be a cold, heartless bastard, but look deeper... I hurt and bleed just as much as the next being. With my father's untimely end and my home being reduced to dust, I vowed that someday I would have my revenge. Someday Frieza would pay, but until I was strong enough to see that day I would have to bury my anger and rage.

_/ What I've felt,  
What I've known,  
Never shined through in what I've shown.  
Never be,  
Never see,  
Won't see what might have been. /_

I cracked open an eye. I could see Kakarott, his son and that bald guy staring at me as I dangled helplessly. I thought back to my time on that small planet they called Earth and my battle with Kakarott. He was the son of a low class warrior and yet he possessed just as much strength as I did. There was something about him though. He had excellent fighting skills and courage to match, but he had something more... something that I wanted for myself... Freedom.

_/ What I've felt,  
What I've known,  
Never shined through in what I've shown.  
Never free,  
Never me,  
So I dub thee unforgiven. /_

I focused my attention back on the evil creature that held me and poured all the hate I could into that glare. I was rewarded with blows to my already dead body. The grasp around my throat loosened a little as Frieza vented his anger on my broken form, but I felt nothing.

Tossing me aside, I came to rest beside Kakarott. I stared into his coal black eyes and read the gentleness there. He may have been a great warrior, but he needed to let go of that compassion, if he didn't he would also be surely killed.

I wonder if he really knew the whole story behind Frieza? I mused.

I had to do something to make him understand just what sort of an evil, slimy creature he was dealing with, I had to make him realise that there was no place for his compassion here, not if he wanted the universe to live in the peace he was so fond of saying he fought for.

Frieza would never stop until he had everything under his control. I turned my head and watched as the two stared each other down and then I laughed. I couldn't help it. Something told me that Kakarott could beat this monster. The legend of the Super Saiya-jin was true and the evidence was before me. So I spat my words at Frieza. As I had assumed, they fell on deaf ears. I continued to speak my mind, letting out the years of frustration, torment and hatred.

The ray pierced my chest and sent me sprawling back into the dirt. I knew I didn't have long, but I would use what little time remained to try to convince Kakarott to finish this creature, to show no mercy just as Frieza had shown none on occasions to numerous to remember. I turned my head and spoke the words, letting all of my hidden emotion come to the surface.

_/ They dedicate their lives,  
To running all of his,_  
_He tries to please them all,  
This bitter man he is. /_

The words tumble from my mouth as I so desperately try to explain just who this horrible being is and what he does. I suppose in a way I am looking to give myself absolution. I know that I cannot expect to be redeemed from all I have done, but my soul lightens with each word, a confession of sorts. The tears run free and unchecked as I try to make Kakarott understand who and what I am and have become... and more importantly.. why. I know he doesn't condone my actions but at least he listens with sincerity and tries to convince me to save my strength. I have to say this though, I know I am dying and there is no way that I am leaving without speaking the truth.

/_/ Throughout his life the same,  
He's battled constantly,  
This fight he cannot win,  
A tired man they see no longer cares,  
The old man then prepares,  
To die regretfully,  
That old man here is me. /_

As I feel my life force beginning to ebb away I can only hope that my words have sunk in, that Kakarott can be, and will be strong enough to finish this demon. I chance a glance at Frieza once more, the mask I have worn for so long cracked and broken just like my body. I want to see his eyes as he looks upon my form for the true being I am... not what he made me. With the last of my breath I speak quietly so only he and Kakarott can hear me...

_/ What I've felt,  
What I've known,  
Never shined through in what I've shown.  
Never be,  
Never see,  
Wont see what might have been.  
What I've felt,  
What I've known,  
Never shined through in what I've shown.  
Never free,  
Never me,  
You labelled me,  
I'll label you,  
So I dub thee unforgiven. /_

I closed my eyes and drew one last, shuddering breath, the ground beneath me wet with my tears as the welcome arms of death came to claim me.

~ Fin ~


End file.
